The Courage to Love
by zepplin82
Summary: Marcus believed his life ended with Didyme, but a chance encounter has made him question his current existence. Can Marcus learn to love again? Or, will he cling to the past? MarcusxOC. Set sometime after Breaking Dawn. Rated T to be safe. CHAPTER 8 IS UP
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any of the Twilight characters. I only own ones I have made.

* * *

CHAPTER I – FIRST SIGHT

The guard made the announcement that Heidi was bringing in the catch for the day. It was time to gather to the grand hall. Begrudgingly, I made my body glide to the main chamber joining the others. I arrived just minutes before the bustling of tourists echoed throughout the room. Within seconds the chirpy tones of the travelers changed to screams of horror. I rubbed my temples in irritation. How I despised the shrieking of humans. Their shrilly cries and vain attempts to defend themselves aggravated me. I was perfectly content moments earlier in my private chambers, and even though I am beyond human ailments, I could not help but feel a headache coming on.

Of course, Aro noticed and addressed me in his usual upbeat manner, "Brother, do not sulk. Rejoice! You must feed. Do not spoil Heidi's fruitful efforts." With that said he danced over to his prey and quickly fed.

Rolling my eyes I began to breathe in the scent of freshly spilled blood. Truth be told I was hungry, but I was no newborn. I took my time and scanned the bounty that was before me. There was more than enough food for everyone. Then my eye caught a young maiden inching slowly along the wall towards the entrance that was now locked. How she managed to stay alive this long I did not know, nor did I care. I easily caught her and grasped her by the shoulders raising her to my eye level. As I gazed upon her face I suddenly found myself paralyzed. Involuntarily my face softened from its snarl and my mouth relaxed. I was hit with a wave of tranquility and felt a longing I had not felt since…her. _ No!_ _I won't say her name._ _Focus._ I pushed my memories aside and stared at my prey. The girl was not what humans would call a "traditional beauty" but she was far from plain. Her blue eyes stood out against her olive skin and seemed to sparkle as if light was dancing off a precious stone. As my mind regained focus I noticed that I did not smell fear on her, nor was her heart beating erratically. Instead, her blood flow was slow and steady. _Curious?_ As I finally took in the rest of her face, I noticed that her features were calm, or more accurately described were detached. Only now did I wish I had my brother's gift to read minds. _What are you thinking little creature?_

My trance was broken by an irritated growl from Caius. "Get on with it! You're too old to be playing with your food." After his callous chiding Caius fled the room.

My brother's harsh words brought me back to reality as I saw that everyone else was done feeding and the room was nearly emptied except for the lower ranking guards that were cleaning up. To my embarrassment I also realized that I was still holding the girl in mid-air. Gently I placed the girl down in front of me, my back blocking the view of the mess. To my surprise she did not struggle or make any sudden movements. She remained limp in my grasp and never took her eyes off me. I could only assume she was stunned by my beauty and alien features, but an insecurity I could not quell told me otherwise.

My attention was broken as Aro waltzed up beside me smiling from ear to ear, "Ah, what do we have here? Are you going to save her for later or did you have something else in mind?" I furrowed my brows at his last remark. I put my hand out to him and let him read my thoughts. I hated speaking unless I had to and with Aro it made things easier. "Ha ha ha! Mircales do happen, eh? Or course, you may keep your pet…for now. Come my wives let us away!" Taking advantage of my brother's generous mood I quickly scooped up the girl in my arms and covered her face with my robe exiting the grand hall to my chambers.

As I ran up the stairs I felt the strangest tingle on my face. _ Am I smiling? No, stop this! Think. What are you doing with this human? _I quickly shut the door behind me and let the girl out of my arms. She slowly backed away from me till she was against the west wall. As she felt the thud of the stone behind her, she quickly scanned the room. Upon realizing it was a resting chamber I could see the panic in her eyes. The scent of fear surrounded her, but it was not to last. As if she sensed it too, she quickly controlled her breathing and returned her gaze to me. My curiosity and confusion grew by the second. I could not help but feel drawn to this human. Yet, I kept my distance and even widened the space between us to help calm her. _What are you waiting for? Why did you not take her life like the others below? Foolish! _

As I battled with myself, it was she who broke the silence. "What are going to do with me?" Her tenor was that of a child and her words were flushed. Her forehead crumpled with worry. I was horrified at my craving to rub her worried creases away and stroke her cheek. _Stop it! What's wrong with you?_ I was frugal with my response, "I don't know." With my back to the girl and my hand hovering upon the door knob I quickly addressed her. "If you value your life you will not leave this room. I am one of the masters here. No one will dare harm you as long as you remain within my company."

As soon as the words left my mouth I was gone. I did not wish to look into her eyes when I gave my ultimatum, no, I needed to flee from whatever spell her presence had on me. But, instead of escaping to a place of solace, my feet led me to the nearest pantry that was kept for the human devotees. As if I was being controlled by another, I found myself gathering food and water to bring back to the girl. Once again I warred with my psyche trying to get a hold of myself. _What are you doing? You're feeding the creature? Stop this!_ But I couldn't stop. I felt compelled to care for this human. Why? I had no answer and finally I resolved to stop trying to rationalize my actions. I just accepted this longing, this attachment I had. To be truthful, I felt alive, for the first time in a millennium.

As I approached the chamber door I slowed to a human's walking pace and approached the threshold. To my surprise, before entering, I cleared my throat; a human habit I used to do when I was nervous. "Nervous," I laughed under my breath, but, that was how I felt. Standing in the entrance I saw the girl sitting on the edge of the bed with her hands folded in her lap. Her cheeks glistened, an obvious sign of crying, but her eyes were wiped dry. She raised her gaze to meet mine and once again I felt a wave of tranquility wash over me as her sapphire eyes bored into my center. Bashfully I realized I had stood in silence staring for far too long and, yet again, cleared my throat before speaking, "I thought you might be hungry." Awkwardly I placed the bundle of food upon the nearest nightstand then returned to my position at the entryway.

The girl's eyes followed my movements but she made no sound, nor did her features reveal any emotion. More foreign feelings stabbed my inward parts; frustration, insecurity. _Why does she not speak to me? _ I stood motionless except for my eyes that spun wildly like my thoughts. Then, to my delight the girl grabbed a piece of bread and slowly ate. However, the silence remained, as did my anxiety. It wasn't until she finally spoke that I began to breathe again.

"Thank you, for sparing my life." Her voice was soft and feminine. Her high tone rang like a church bell lingering round my ears. I wanted to hear her speak again but all I could answer was, "Your welcome." I was not accustomed to conversation. In truth, I hadn't had a conversation in centuries. Unsure how to proceed I struggled to recall the procedures of formal etiquette. After an egregious amount of silence, at last my memories awakened. _Introduce yourself, you fool!_ "Forgive me, I have not introduced myself. I am called Marcus." The words left a bad taste in my mouth and my nose crinkled as if I smelt a dreadful odor. Such pleasantries were unfamiliar and my body immediately rejected them. For so many years the only emotions I was able to produce were grief, wrath and apathy. At once I could feel the rage building within my chest.

But as easily as the flame was ignited, it was her voice that extinguished it. "My name is Juliet."

_Juliet._ I repeated her name in my mind several times. _What a beautiful name! Tell her, tell her it's beautiful!_ _No!_ Trying to control my thoughts, I attempted to respond politely, "Juliet, I'm sure you have questions. Now would be the time to ask."

She quickly swallowed the piece of bread she was consuming and asked, "Am I a prisoner here?" Her questioned leak out the fear she had been concealing and I immediately felt a twinge of pain.

"For the time being, yes, you cannot leave the premises."

"Why?!" Her voice cracked slightly with terror.

"There are laws amongst our kind and these laws must be obeyed." I tried to make my tone steady and authorative.

"What "kind"? What are you?" Her eyes displayed more urgency this time.

I fought to keep my composure and quelled the urge to comfort her. "We are what you humans call the undead; or, more crudely identified as vampires." I could see her contemplating everything that was said and recalling the slaughter that occurred earlier in the grand hall. As her eyes glazed over staring off into nothing it was apparent she accepted what I said as truth. Suddenly the piece of bread she held in her hand fell to the ground and tears drowned her face. Again I fought against the urge to console her, now more than ever, I wanted to hold her and make her pain go away. "I…I am sorry."

Disgusted with myself I ran, like a coward, taking flight up the west staircase not stopping till I reached the northwest corner of the rooftop. Breathing in the night air I attempted to calm myself. More questions with no answers plagued my mind. But most of all I felt guilt; guilt for betraying my past, betraying my love. Wallowing in my pain I did not hear his footsteps.

"Brooding again are we brother? What happened to that spark of vigor? Have the embers cooled already?" Of course Aro would make light of any situation.

His false concern brought a growl through my teeth. "Come, come now. Let us be civil. If you prefer." He held out his hand to mine assuming I wished to confide through thoughts and refrain from speaking. On any other occasion he would be right, but not this time. Even now in my torturous bewilderment I was not that desperate.

"I prefer not to. Thank you." His eyes furrowed in agitation but he did not press the matter. Instead he chose to inflict me with verbal dialogue.

"Is this about the human?" Of course his question was rhetorical. It did not merit a response, so I gave none. "I see." Murmuring to himself, he carefully prepared for his next question. Aro was many things, but never a fool. He knew my patience was thin, barely in existence actually. He also knew that my disposition from calm to violent was a speedy transition. He would not press me too long.

"Do you still wish to keep this human?" I nodded. "Very well then, I will alert the coven of your…guest. No one shall harm her; however, keep the human close to you. We do not want to tempt our young ones now do we?" Again, his question was rhetorical, but I nodded. "Good! I will take my leave." I listened till his footsteps disappeared down the stairwell. Only when I was certain of his absence did I let out a sigh and relax my muscles. I did not want to think anymore, not even about her; _my Didyme_. I closed my eyes and let the breeze brush against me letting my mind float away with its current.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any of the Twilight characters. I only own ones I have made.

Author's Note: Many thanks to all who read and reviewed my story. I really appreciate the encouragement. Hope you like chapter 2. I'll update again tomorrow. :)

* * *

CHAPTER II – THE GUEST

I had not realized how much time had past until the rising sun peaked over the horizon. Its newborn rays greeted me brightly and my eyes opened taking in its splendor. As my mind began to reanimate I quickly remembered yesterday's events. _Juliet! She's been alone all night!_ For the first time in years I felt panic, and not just panic, but worry for another's condition. With great urgency I returned to my room sniffing the air for any signs that her scent traveled. To my great relief I found her asleep on the bed, unharmed. I sighed happily and cursed myself for acting so impetuously.

My mind said to leave now, but my legs would not budge. Instead I found myself taking a seat next to the bed, watching her sleep. Again, I felt a tingle upon my face. _ You're smiling again. No!_ Quickly I returned my face to its stone-like stupor and kept watch over Juliet. As the sun rose to its full position, outside I heard the market place coming to life. I heard the children running on the sidewalks; the vendors shouting out their produce; the summer tourists gawking at the sights; and the locals carrying out their daily routines. Amidst all this noise, I only concentrated on Juliet's breathing.

I watched her chest slowly rise and fall, as her eyes randomly moved beneath her closed lids as she dreamed. I put to memory every facet of her face; every symmetry line; every shade. As my mind gathered this information, I realized I had not notice the rest of her body. I scanned to her long russet locks that framed her face then moved to take-in her entirety which, surprisingly, I found pleasing. She had a petite frame and a youthful face, but her mature figure proved her to be in her late teens or early twenties. While my eyes were examining her shape, suddenly she stirred in her sleep and spoke one word, "Marcus." It was no more than a whisper but to me it might as well have been shouted. If I had a heart it would be pounding through my chest right now. I found myself smiling from ear to ear and I could not make myself stop. _She said my name! _The only word to describe how I felt at this moment was joy, pure joy. Until now I did not believe I was capable of experiencing such an emotion again. But, this moment was short-lived as my ears picked up the footsteps of someone approaching.

Instinctively my body tightened like a spring ready to pounce and a growl escaped my lips. My growl must have been loud because I heard Juliet awaken, but I could not break my concentration now. I had to…protect her. As the visitor came closer I picked up their scent and my anger grew. "Jane!" I spat the name under my breath and I felt the venom pooling in my mouth. Immediately I stood in front of Juliet positioning my body between her and the door. I could feel Juliet's eyes upon my back and her body tensing with alarm, no doubt going off my reactions. As anticipated Jane did not bother to knock. Our kind hardly did, due to our acute senses we would already know what was taking place. However, Jane did have the good sense not to enter; rather she hovered at the doorway.

I narrowed my eyes demanding an explanation, "What?!"

Jane did not flinch other than to raise an eyebrow. "That's a fine greeting. My master wishes to have breakfast with you and your guest."

I hissed at the incredulous request. "Tell my brother I respectfully decline."

"My master said you might refuse." Tilting her head to see past me she stared at Juliet. "How about it human, are you hungry?"

That did it; I snapped. In the blink of an eye I had Jane by the throat pinned against the inner wall. "How dare you look at her you witch!"

Jane tried to break free physically but quickly realized it was hopeless and yielded. She knew the hierarchy and she would not dare use her evil gift on me. Otherwise, I would be convulsing in pain on the floor right now. But, Jane also knew that I knew how fond Aro was of her. She stared at me defiantly, her eyes filled with confidence that her preservation was guaranteed since she was Aro's pet. As I realized the potential consequences of me destroying Jane, I released her.

As Jane quickly gathered herself, regaining her composure, she continued with her message. "As I said my master requests the pleasure of your company. He told me to remind you of his generosity and to assure you that your thoughts shall remain your own." I gave no response other than lowering my eyes in defeat. "I shall inform my master of your arrival." With her task fulfilled she vanished. 

_Damn you Aro! _Of course he wants our 'company.' He wants to examine Juliet and see if she has any potential abilities and if so add her to his collection. _No! She's mine!_ As my mind raced it wasn't until Juliet spoke that I remembered she was awake. "Marcus?" I turned to address her. Her voice was weak and she was cuddling a pillow against her chest; obvious signs of distress. "I apologize for my behavior." Her eyes burned at me screaming for answers. "It seems we must accompany Aro this morning. I will wait for you outside." I was already at the door when she shouted, "No! Please, don't leave me." At once my body seemed to melt. Without a second thought I returned to my former position at the foot of the bed, "As you wish." 

_What are you her lap dog now? How could you give her such power over you?_ Her face was in an expression of shock; obviously she did not expect me to comply either. As she saw I was not going to leave, her face lit up with gratitude as a small grin appeared. I fought against myself not to smile back, but I lost as soon as her smile widened revealing dimples on both her cheeks. _Be still my heart! _Her eyes glowed as I smiled back. Within this moment our eyes interlocked and I would gladly have drowned in her deep pools, but time was against us. "If you are ready we must see Aro."

Without another word she left the bed. The sweater she had wrapped around her shoulders slipped off as she exited the bed and to my horror revealed huge discolorations on her bare arms. Fury consumed me, "Who did this? Who harmed you?" My voice must have been sinister because Juliet jumped and shivered. I remained in place not moving closer so as not to frighten her any further.

Her answer was sheepish but clear, "You did."

Shame kicked me in the gut as I realized she spoke the truth. When I first saw her and picked her up in the main counsel room, I did not even consider how forceful my grip was. I bowed my head in regret, "I am sorry." _This is unforgivable._

"Did you hurt me on purpose?"

I was appalled by her question, snapping my head up immediately I declared my defense, "No!"

Her response was sincere and final, "Then I forgive you." She did not even linger upon her reply as she continued to retrieve the sweater that had fallen to the floor and put it on, covering her arms. "I am ready." 

_How can she forgive me so easily?_ Seeing I was still stunned, she approached me resting by my side. She did not repeat herself, as I thought she would, rather she stared at me patiently. _You are a strange creature._ "Stay close to me. Come." I lead her down the hallway then down the staircase, always careful not to touch her. I could not recall the last time I had to be self-conscious of my strength. Walking at her pace would make the journey longer but Juliet is so fragile I did not want to chance hurting her again.

To my delight this side of the castle was deserted, most likely at Aro's request. But, once we left the west wing I knew we would encounter members of the coven. I mentally prepared myself for all potential scenarios, but my anxiety grew as we fast approached the east wing. Of course the guards would restrict the young ones to the south end, but it would take more than that to put me at ease. The few residents that we came across lingered to stare at Juliet but quickly vanished once I growled marking her as my territory.

As we approached Aro's chambers, my body stiffened as I saw Felix leaning against one of the doors with his arms crossed against his chest. I stopped dead in my tracks, as did Juliet following my lead. _What is he doing here?_

Felix slowly raised his head till his eyes meet mine. "Fancy meeting you here. Who's your friend?"

My only response is a hiss. _What are you trying to prove Aro?_ Obviously Aro is testing my feelings for Juliet. I cannot let Felix get to me; however, my protective anger could easily be masked as my normal surly demeanor.

"Friendly as ever, my lord Marcus. Lord Aro has been expecting you." Felix opened the door he was leaning against and remained at the end. The hairs on my back stood on end as I lead Juliet through the door. Luckily Felix was to my side, not Juliet's, but that did not stop him from winking at her as we passed. It took every once of self-control that I possessed not to decapitate him right then and there.

Once the door was shut, I heard Aro's chipper voice, "Good morrow brother! Welcomed guest! Come, come!" Rolling my eyes I lead the way to the square granite table that was seated in the middle of the room. I was very irritated by this farce. I took the seat next to Aro, who sat at the head of the table, while Juliet sat next to me. If this had been any other time, I would have been elated that her body was so close to mine, but this was no time to let my guard down. I resumed my normal detached behavior eyeing Aro.

"Brother, don't be rude! Are you not going to introduce us?"

I knew if I did not freely give him information he would surely press his ability on to Juliet. So, for her sake, I complied. "Aro this is Juliet. Juliet this is my brother, Aro." Then I heard a loud clearing of the throat as a figure emerged from the shadows. "And this is Aro's first wife, Sulpicia." Sulpicia grinned as I said her title taking her seat across from me next to Aro. Since Sulpicia did not take the seat at the foot of the table I could only assume Caius would not be joining us, but I had to ask, "Caius?"

Aro nodded his head, "Unfortunately our brother had a prior engagement. Do not fret; it just leaves more time for us to converse." Then Aro began to laugh uncontrollably and his constant chimes began to aggravate me. "What amuses you, my husband?" Aro managed to respond before irrupting into laughter again. "The idea of Marcus having to endure a conversation!" Sulpicia simply smiled in agreement; she would not dare laugh at me.

I glared at my brother hoping he would show some decorum, but it was the sound of Juliet's stomach growling that stopped his rant. "Ah! Forgive me child, you must be starving." Aro clapped his hands and two servants arrived carrying with them trays filled with food appropriate to the mealtime called 'breakfast.' I watched Juliet's eyes widen at the sight. _Stupid! Of course she's hungry, why didn't you notice first?!_ "Eat child and rejoice!" Aro gestured to the trays of food now sitting in the middle of the table, but Juliet looked to me for permission. I nodded. With my approval, Juliet slowly took some food and began to eat. I immediately regretted this exchange of glances. I knew Aro would be analyzing our reactions to each other trying to decipher our attachment.

"Marvelous! Let us drink, brother." Aro clapped his hands and, again, a servant appeared from the shadows but this time carrying three tall metal drinking goblets. I smelled the blood immediately. It was not till now that I realized how thirsty I was. I was accustomed to fasting so it was easy for me to ignore the hunger, but, as soon as the cup was set in front of me, I quickly consumed every drop. Once I returned the empty cup to the table it was quickly replaced with another and so on. Eventually, the burning in my throat subsided and I was able to think clearly again. As the fog in my mind began to lift, I immediately missed its presence once I heard Aro's attempts at civil pleasantries.

"Brother, how was your night? Did the fresh air do you good?" I met his gaze giving no answer either in sound or body language. "I will take your silence as a yes. Dear child, did you sleep well?" I heard Juliet swallow hard and felt her head turn to me. I refused to meet her gaze; I could not reveal to Aro my true feelings. I felt her eyes linger on me waiting for my lead, but I gave none and immediately felt guilty. Quickly picking up on my aloofness, Juliet answers, "Yes", and then continues eating. "Ah, good to hear. I planned on offering you your own living quarters since you will be our guest for awhile, but if you'd prefer…" Aro doesn't finish his sentence as he looks to me to approve or deny. I respond quickly, "She can stay wherever she wants."

I try to make my tone apathetic but by Aro's smug expression I could tell my acting faltered. Then I noticed that my traiterous fingers were drumming absent mindedly against the empty cup before me. _Cursed habit!_ "Well then, Juliet, would you like me to arrange a room for you?" My fingers froze and my eyes darted to Aro at the sound of her name. I hated the way he said her name. Juliet timidly answered, "No, thank you." Aro gave a toothy smile, "As you wish, child. Brother, do you plan to give her a tour?" Again, my only response was silence. Aro murmured to himself in agitation.

To my surprise Juliet spoke again, "Excuse me, but how long will I be a 'guest' here?"

Aro's eyebrows shot up with renewed enthusiasm, "What an excellent question! Truth be told child the answer lies with my dear brother. Marcus, how long will she be staying with us?" _Damn you Aro! Spite! _This time my stillness of tongue was genuine _You mean will I take her life or not?! _Aro let out a light sigh, "Indecisive as always are we? Well it is apparent that the final word lies with me. Juliet, in reply, by first winter I shall have your answer." My eyes widened in horror. _Winter! That's only five months away! _ Out of the corner of my eye I watched Juliet's mood darken and her shoulders became stiff. _You have condemned her! _Aro continued on making idle chit-chat until our presence bored him and our little meeting came to an end. We rose from our seats as Aro stated his farewells.

"We must do this again, brother! Juliet, it was a most interesting visit." Facing Juliet he held out his hand to her and within seconds I placed my body between them. I would not allow Aro to invade her mind. "Peace, brother. Surely you could not object to a friendly hand shake?"

I had enough of enduring this mockery. "Do not push me, brother." My tone was even but I could feel my eyes burning red. Aro sensed my wrath and wisely returned his hand to his side, then let out a nervous laugh. "Let us not spoil this fine morning! Let us part in peace." Silencing the monster within me I complied, "Good day, brother." In one fluid motion I lead Juliet out the doors and was pleased to find Felix absent. As expected, the journey back to my chambers was silent.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any of the Twilight characters. I only own ones I have made.

Author's Note: Again, many thanks to all who have read and reviewed my story. I really appreciate it!

* * *

CHAPTER III- Getting Acquanted

My mind is pregnant with worry. I know exactly what Aro will demand of me at first winter; destroy Juliet or give her immortality. I cringe at both scenarios and my stomach tightens. I decide to take advantage of each day and try to find an alternative. Pushing my unpleasant thoughts aside, I begin to concentrate on Juliet as we walk back to my chambers. I listen to her breathing, her soft heartbeat and light footsteps. She is so delicate, of course all humans are compared to our kind, but Juliet might as well be made out of porcelain to me. I still cannot comprehend my attachment to her. Even more confusing is that I do not crave her blood nor feel the need to end her life; on the contrary I want to protect her. Of course I hunger, but it seems after millenniums of self-sufficiency, I have learned to control the monster within me. But my temper is another demon entirely.

"Marcus?" Juliet's voice is hesitant and echoes as we enter the foyer leading to the west wing.

"Yes?" I answer without facing her, in truth I have not looked her in the eye since before breakfast.

"What will…I do here…until winter?" I hear the slight tremble in her voice as she stammers her question.

"You will be confined to the grounds, namely the west wing. Otherwise you may do as you wish." I hated giving such diminutive replies, but conversing aloud is still new to me. Juliet says no more even though I feel her body tense radiating heat.

As we return to the room I cannot help but hover at the doorway. As I anticipated Juliet sits upon the edge of the bed folding her hands neatly in her lap, and for the first time in hours, our eyes meet. Her blue spheres seem to thaw every knot in my body and a sense of release washes over me. I hate the affect she has on me, this weakness that I feel, it repulses me. _Leave now while you still have your wits about you!_

"You will need clothes. I will be back."

"Marcus!" I wanted to ignore her call, but I couldn't. I stand frozen in the doorway with my back to her; my only response is cocking my head to the side. "Will you be back soon?" 

_Oh, hell!_ I wanted to hate her, to reject her, to let loose the demon inside me, but I just cannot. Her voice sounds so innocent and helpless. I cannot deny her, but at the same time I cannot accept her. I quickly answer "yes" before disappearing.

Over the next few months a routine had been established. Everyday I watched over her without her knowledge, visiting her once a day leaving her alone for the remainder, and every night I watched her sleep making sure to leave before she woke. Yes, interaction was few and in between, but this was all I could handle. Unfortunately, I still had my duties as one of the masters of Volterra. The occasional treaty meeting demanded my presence and local administration had to be overseen, but every second I had free I made sure to watch over Juliet. Even though Aro gave the command that no one was to enter the west wing, my worries would never be quashed. As I went about my daily rounds, I heard Juliet weeping in the library. At the sight of her lamentation I felt as if I had been stabbed through the chest. I froze in place at the side entrance of the library staring like an idiot. Truth be told, I was still afraid to touch her or even be close to her. I was so lost in thought I did not notice the presence of another until it was too late. _Felix!_ Not five feet away from her there Felix stood. His voice purring with seduction.

"Why do you cry?" Clearly startled, Juliet quickly stands up from where she sat upon the ground and slowly backs away.

I was about to pounce on him until I hear Juliet speak, "Stay away from me." Her voice is clear and strong, but I knew she was scared, yet not an ounce of fear was present.

"Whatever you say." Felix backs away till he is against the wall across from her, and then leans against it casually putting his hands in his pockets. _What game are you playing Felix? Or, are you simply the puppet? _Caution gets the better of me, what if Aro is testing me? Of course Felix knows of my presence. He'd have to be deaf, blind and void of all senses not to. So, he either wished death by my hand or he was under orders from above. I decided to remain hidden from Juliet's eyes and watch.

"Leave." Juliet's voice is commanding as she stares at Felix.

"I will, just not right now." Felix's voice is filled with arrogance.

"What do you want?" Juliet's eyes tighten as if trying to decipher his thoughts.

"Well, this is a library." Felix's voice and body language give off a casual, non-threatening vibe. Yes, he is a talented predator.

"Yes, but not the only one."

"How do you know that? Have you ever left the west wing?" Felix's tone is laced with confidence.

Juliet simply glares at him in silence.

"That's what I thought. So, are you going to tell me why you were crying?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Why should I tell you? I don't know you."

"True, but that can easily be cured. Let's start with names, since we weren't introduced the first time we met." Felix winks after ending his statement just as he did when he first met her. His sugary words make me feel sick to my stomach.

Again, Juliet wisely holds her tongue.

"Fine, I'll go first. I'm Felix." Unraveled by her coldness, Felix gestures to Juliet fishing for a reply.

"You can call me girl." I laugh to myself at her answer.

Felix snickers as he retorts, "Girl! Fine, have it your way. But I rather like little girl better. So, little girl, why were you crying? Did you read a romance story that pulled your strings? I bet that's it. You look like the type. Let me guess was it Romeo & Juliet?" Felix begins laughing at his own joke.

Again, Juliet's response is silence; her jaw is clenched and her mouth pursed.

"So, little girl, do you mine if I browse the bookshelf?"

"Like you said, it is a library."

"Ha! Indeed." Felix walks slowly, even for a human, to the bookshelf that stands next to him. He looks ridiculous as he struts across the room. Stalling for time he begins running his fingers along the backs of the books. Juliet cautiously moves backwards maintaining the space between them. Unbeknownst to her, she's actually walking closer to where I await in the shadows.

"What do little girls read these days, huh?" His tone is mocking.

"I don't know." Juliet's response is curt and detached.

"Really? Well that proves my theory."

"Which is?"

"Girls don't read anymore. Not that they've ever read much at all to begin with. But over time the female mind has waned and only has room for the superficial. Don't you agree?" Felix is desperately trying to get under her skin now; trying anything to get her to react passionately.

Juliet remains constant in her quiet, aloof demeanor, but her eyes burn at Felix.

"If you don't respond I'll have to take your silence as a yes."

Juliet keeps still.

Felix is clearly agitated but takes the encounter in stride, "Fine, have it your way. Aro was right; you're not much of a talker." Felix retrieves a book before exiting the room. "See ya around." Carrying the book in hand Felix winks at Juliet as he exits the room.

Once I am sure Felix has gone, I approached Juliet. She is frozen in place with her back to me. "Juliet?" As soon as I say her name she spins around facing me leaping towards my body wrapping her arms around my waist. I stand there in complete shock. _What am I to do? _My body stiffens at her touch; I do not dare return her hug. The warmth of her body seems to almost burn my skin as the pounding of her heart echoes throughout my ears. Juliet begins weeping almost immediately and her grip tightens around my waist. She begins to suck in deep intervals of air before finding her voice. "Don't…don't leave me again. Please stay with me." The pain in her voice is almost tangible. Her desperate plea makes me feel as if a sword has been thrust through my back. _How selfish I have been!_ I did not even consider how solitude would affect her.

Mustering my self-discipline, I gently pull her away from my body till we are face to face. "Forgive me. I shall remain at your side from now on."

Her dull, drenched eyes begin to sparkle. "Thank you."

Realizing my hands are still holding her arms, I begin to let go, but she catches my grasp. I fall limp as I see her take one of my hands hostage. Her eyes are filled with a child's curiosity as she examines my hand. I feel my eyes widen with shock and I can only imagine what expression I am making.

"Are you always cold?"

"Yes."

It has been a millennium since I allowed a female to touch me. But for some reason the demon inside me does not attack, does not command me to destroy her, rather it lies dormant. Her cerulean orbs stare at me making my very center quake with emotions that I have not felt since…my wife. Juliet quickly picks up on my uneasiness and slowly releases my hand. As we stare at each other in silence, my eyes notice the change in light through the window.

"It is getting late. You should retire."

Juliet nods her head in agreement. I take the lead back to the bedroom. The walk back to the chamber is awkward, to say the least. After entering the room, instinct gets the better of me and I hover at the doorway. Juliet continues towards the bed and I wince as Juliet takes off her sweater, afraid to see her marked arms, but luck is on my side. The bruises on her arms are almost invisible now and I let out a sigh of relief. Juliet places her sweater on the chair next to the bed, then pulls back the covers and sits up on the bed.

"Do you sleep, Marcus?"

"No. Our kind does not sleep."

After giving my answer Juliet lays down on the bed pulling the covers to her chest. Her eyes remain open staring up at the ceiling.

Her behavior confuses me still and I cannot hold my tongue, "Aren't you afraid?"

Juliet slowly sits up making eye contact, "Should I be?"

"Yes! True I spared your life but to what avail? Keeping you hostage? Condemning you?"

"Condemning me?"

"We have laws. Once we are exposed to a human, it must be destroyed or given immortality. A decision must be made. That is what Aro meant by until winter."

"I understand." Her eyes become heavy with thought as she takes in all that I have just said.

Nothing more is said and Juliet lies back down upon the bed, shifting her body to one side preparing for sleep. It seems the appropriate time for me to take my leave. As I reach for the door, once again, Juliet calls to me.

"Marcus? Please stay."

Sighing heavily I reluctantly agree. "Very well."

I take a seat in the large armchair besides the entrance. I can see Juliet watching me making sure I obeyed. Once satisfied with my resting place, she closes her eyes to sleep. And, I remain there all night.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any of the Twilight characters. I only own Juliet.

AN: Shout out to my sister for all her editorial skills; you truly are a jedi master. :D Special thanks to everyone who reads and reviews! I really appreciate the feedback, it keeps me going. Hope you all enjoy this next chapter. hugs to all

* * *

CHAPTER IV – ENCOUNTER

The next morning I sent a messenger to Aro informing him that I would be absent from court for the next five months. I gave no specifics, since there was no point in stating the obvious. I instructed the messenger to emphasize that I must not be disturbed unless it is urgent. Aro's reply was anticipated. His messenger relayed that Aro would honor my wishes under the condition that when summoned I must come. I agreed. I had no other choice. To ensure Juliet's safety I had to keep Aro's anger at bay.

Over the next few months my every waking moment was spent with Juliet, except for when I had to feed. To my surprise and delight she had a quiet temperament and did not demand conversation. Her occasional questions were few and far in between; never intrusive or ill-timed. I myself asked no questions about her human life nor did she offer any meaningful information. As time revealed, frequently Juliet suffered from nightmares during her slumber, which led me to assume she had experienced a degree of pain in her past. This was a subject I refused to address. We were already too close for comfort; I did not need to narrow the gap any further.

Juliet proved to be easy to please and I found myself ridiculously catering to her smiles. One day in the library she mentioned how she loved gardening. That very day I constructed for her a small indoor garden with a skylight at its center. My gift pleased her greatly. She literally giggled and clapped her hands in joy. I am ashamed to admit that I felt elated by her expression of gratitude. As far as female requirements, she had only the bare essentials needed for personal hygiene and toiletries, but she never asked for more. However, early on Juliet did bring up an obvious point that slipped my mind.

"Marcus, what should I do when my menstrual cycle occurs?"

I stared at her in shock. _What is she implying?_

"What I mean is, should I not be around you because of the blood?"

I immediately felt like an idiot for not realizing the conflict sooner. "Forgive my slowness. Yes, it would be best if I was absent until your cycle ends, and alert me beforehand."

"Okay." She did not seem disappointed by my response. Obviously it made sense, but I had to admit I would miss seeing her for those few days, but I would never voice this.

Over time, our interactions with each other became harmonious as we carried out the same routine day after day. Naturally, I prepared myself for the time when I would find Juliet sobbing with fear and demanding her freedom, but that day never came. She almost seemed, dare I say, content spending her days with me in this medieval environment, which only added to my bewilderment. More questions filled my already occupied mind, yet, I refused to give my anxiety voice. A part of me did not want this serenity to end; however, time could not be ignored for long.

It was a Sunday morning when I heard the call of a messenger. The envoy respectfully waited in the forey asking for my audience. Distance of the sound carried could never be heard by Juliet, but for my vampire hearing the messenger might as well have been standing right next to me. I coked my head as I listened to the invisible sound, and then excused myself from Juliet's company. It was a summons from Aro. Apparently two bands of newborns were warring with each other in Mexico. Such rivalry was expected but its urgency could not be diminished. I could not refuse Aro's order and confirmed my pending arrival to the herald. I returned to Juliet regretful for having to inform her of the absence I must take. As expected I found her tending to her roses.

"Juliet."

"Yes? What's wrong? You look troubled."

"Somewhat. It seems I must attend court for a time. There is a small disturbance with our kind in the Americas."

"For how long?"

"I am unsure. Perhaps hours, perhaps days. I will return."

"Marcus, can I come with you?"

"That would not be wise. You know why I restrict your traveling."

"Yes, I know. It's just that…"

She did not finish her sentence, but I did not need her words, her face said it all. Her eyes were dim and downcast. Her brows furrowed with apprehension and her lips tightened with distress. I knew whatever worries she had were superfluous and, more importantly, exposing her to the coven would be dangerous. On the other hand, a nagging voice warned me against leaving her here unattended and vulnerable. I found myself granting her request.

"If I agree to you accompanying me you must swear to do exactly as I say."

"Yes, yes, I swear."

With a mournful sigh, I relented, "Then you may come."

"Thank you, Marcus!" Her smile could not grow any wider than right now.

_Why was she so happy to remain with me? _Despite the months I have spent with her, this human was still a mystery to me. A mystery I refused to investigate further.

I took the southeast tunnel leading to the main counsel room. True, this made the journey much longer than needed, but no one used this tunnel. I did not have the patience to deal with encountering a member of the coven. Juliet asked no questions along the way, which I was grateful for. My mood was unpleasant at the moment and I feared any response I gave would be cold.

Upon reaching the main lobby, I lead Juliet past the receptionist's booth on to the spare room that was used as a study for Gianna (one of the human devotees). Gesturing with my hand I had Juliet enter first.

"Now stay here until my return. Gianna will see to your needs. She is a human so no alarm is needed, but you are not to ask her nor give her any information. Understood?" Only after the words left my mouth did I regret my tone. I feared that I sounded like an overbearing father, and her response confirmed my fears.

"Yes, Marcus." Her voice was timid and obedient as she shook her head. Letting out an exasperated sigh, I took my leave.

Juliet's POV

It seemed Marcus had been gone a long time but I couldn't know for sure. There was no clock in the room nor did I have a watch. True to his word, that Gianna lady did make sure to bring me food and refreshments. I was happy to find that she did not impose her company on me. To be honest, I've never liked people much. Plus, it doesn't help that I'm not good at being sociable.

The room I was to stay in was entertaining enough. There were plenty of books, paintings on the walls and a few sculptures. Who ever decorated this room had expensive tastes. It looked like a study of some kind. There was an office desk, but no computer or telephone. The drawers were empty except for one that contained stationary supplies. There were two large armchairs against the side walls and then an enormous couch against the predominant wall. As I continued exploring the room, I soon found an old record player. _Thank God, music!_ I looked inside the stand it sat on top of for records and luck proved to be on my side. To my delight there were several records. As I went through the albums I found an impressive collection from the classical to the operatic. And then I found it; Giacomo Puccini's "Nessun Dorma." I have no idea if it's an original or not. The thought frightens me a bit as I realize it could be true; Marcus did say they were immortal. A small shiver goes down my back. Not wanting to take a chance, I very carefully place the record on the player and began the track.

As soon as the song begins, I close my eyes and I let my mind carry me away to my dreams. Away from this prison, away from the pain, away to some place green. I'm running through a meadow and the sun is shining down upon me. A cool breeze flows through my hair and I am at peace. I hear birds singing joyously and then I see him. My one true love; the man who was meant for me. Finally someone who will never abuse me, never take advantage of me, never lie to me, never abandon me. I leap into his arms as he embraces me and all I feel is him. His heat engulfs me and I feel his breath upon my neck as he declares his undying love for me. For the first time in my life I am safe. I let the tears stream down my face as the song climaxes and I hear the audience clapping as the song ends, but the clapping continues. _What?!_ I snap open my eyes realizing someone else is here! "Bravo." I quickly wipe away my tears as I face…Felix.

"Crying again, little girl? Tisk, tisk, you really shouldn't make that a habit."

"What are you doing here?" Without thinking I let my voice rise with anger. His response only solidifies my regret. Just as I thought, he gets off on my reactions, just like all the others. A wicked smile crosses his lips as his crimson eyes sparkle with either lust or hunger. I sweep my eyes to the door and am relieved to see that it's open. _Marcus, where are you?_ Quickly I get a hold of myself and will my body into submission. As if sensing my newly regained control, I see his smile slowly diminish. The silence is broken by the sound of static from the record player.

"So, you like Puccini?" Felix goes to the recorder player and slowly returns the track back to its slipcover. I slowly walk backwards putting more space in between us. "Do you even know what he's saying?"

"Yes."

"Really? Prove it."

"I don't have to prove anything."

"Just as I thought, you don't know what he's saying."

"Yes, I do." This time his challenge isn't verbal, he simply raises one eyebrow in protest. I know what he's doing but my anger is getting the better of me. "What do you want me to do? Sing it for you?"

"Ha! Do you sing?" -Silence- "I didn't think so. No, no singing required. Just a few verses will do. Surely you can do that, can't you?"

"O Princess, in your cold room, watch the stars, that tremble with love and with hope. But my secret is hidden within me, my name no one shall know..." _I can't believe I just did that!_ Surprisingly, Felix doesn't speak; instead he just stares at me in shock. Yes, I believe it is shock. His eyes look different now, not in color of course, but different almost…kind. Well, whatever it is, he ruins it by speaking.

"Well, I see you have some intelligence." As he speaks he retrieves another record and puts it on the player. Immediately I recognize it as "Una Furtiva Lagrima."

"Do you know this song?"

"Yes." He raises his eyebrow once more and before he speaks I answer, "Donizetti's Una Furtiva Lagrima." Again I see the shock spread across his face. _What kind of simpleton does he take me for? _Putting back on the cool guy act he continues this interrogation.

"How about this one?"

As the new track plays I hear Puccini's "Che gelida manina" which I voice.

"Yes, Pavarotti was a great singer, but nothing compares to the original." My surprise must have been written on my face because he continued to elaborate on his statement. "It was 1896 when I saw La boheme which was quite a luxury for someone of my…station."

I didn't speak; I had no words. _1896! _My feelings were jumbled, I wasn't quite sure if I was put off by realizing his age or jealous that he was able to see the original opera.

"What a surprise a loss for words." Felix laughs under his breath at his slight.

My anger burns inside me banging against the cage I keep it in. _God, he pisses me off! _My anger almost makes me forget that he was an undead monster. As Che Gelida Manina plays in the background, he suddenly faces me, boring his eyes into mine. I look away only to notice him moving towards me. Quickly, perhaps too quickly, I back away from him until I am pinned against the wall. Barely a foot in between us there he stands staring at me. _Is this how I die?_

"I see now why he likes you, but you know he'll never say it. He will never claim you. He's too scared." Felix seemed to spit at the end. I stare at him in silence. Confusion has me tongue tied. _What is he talking about?_ "And even if he does change you, how long do you think he'll keep you around?" His words were becoming more vicious. As I slowly mull over his words, his implications began to make sense; _he's talking about Marus._

"Just watch, he'll push you away one of these days…that is if he doesn't kill you first."

"Why are you telling me this?" He accomplished his goal. Yes, I was scared and his words got to me.

He didn't answer right away. My hurt must have shown because his facial expressions began to soften and the grimace he wore disappeared. For the first time Felix was stammering and seemed, dare I say, vulnerable. "Because…because I…"

Before he could finish his answer a loud roaring stung my ears. I winced at the sound before seeing the source. Marcus stood in the doorway. His ruby eyes seemed to be on fire as his lips were curled up in a snarl. Felix immediately crouched in front of me, hissing like a panther. In the time it took me to blink and reopen my eyes, Marcus had crossed the room and was choking Felix at the neck banging his head against the stone wall. Felix was struggling wildly, but it was clear Marcus was stronger. At least, that is what it looked like to me. I stayed frozen on the opposite side of the room, afraid to even breathe. Soon their brawling broke open the stone wall that they fought against sending them flying into another room. I covered my ears as the crashing sounded like a bomb going off. Everything that followed afterwards is hazy. I briefly saw two figures speed past me to where Marcus and Felix were fighting, and then Gianna took me by the arm, rather roughly, and dragged me out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any of the Twilight characters. I only own Juliet.

AN: Thanks so much for the reviews and pm's!! Here's chapter 5; hope you all enjoy it. :D

* * *

CHAPTER V- DECISIONS

Marcus POV

After the guards managed to split Felix and me apart, we were immediately escorted to the main tower. Of course, I knew were being ushered to Aro's chamber. With guards in between us and at our sides, Felix and I enter the windowless room. Soon Aro appears from a concealed passage door next to one of the large tapestries. For once, he was not wearing his classic dim-witted grin which gave me hope that he would not take Felix's actions lightly. Aro's obvious dark mood merely spurred my anger further. But, to my surprise, Caius soon followed behind Aro. _ What is Caius doing here? _ Felix respectfully bows his head as Aro and Caius approach us. Of course, Aro begins the assessment.

"I have been informed of the events that took place in the study room, and of the…human's presence. Felix, is it true you did not submit to Marcus' claim of territory?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Forgive me master, but last I checked it's been years since Marcus claimed anything."

Immediately my rage boils over and I lunge to attack Felix, but the guards in between us are ready for an assault. True to form, Felix just stands there glaring at me, silently egging me on. I go into a frenzy which requires the guards plus Caius to restrain me.

"Be still, brother!" Commanded Aro. Very rarely does his voice rise in anger, but his appropriate chiding catches my attention. "I said…be still!" With great effort, I obey. "Felix! You will speak with respect towards your lords or else you will never speak again. Capire!?"

"Sì, mio padrone." Felix bows his head for good measure. _He's lucky he still has a head!_

"This is your only warning. I will not tolerate such defiance." After reprimanding Felix, Aro sends him away with the flicker of his hand. As it was in the old days, Felix walks backwards, head bowed, until reaching the doors and exiting. Aro then dismisses the guards. Once I am certain that everyone is out of hearing range I let my true thoughts be known.

"Is that all you will do, brother? Strike his hand!"

"As you once said, do not push me, brother." Now Aro's anger confuses me. "Do not once allow yourself to believe my anger does not rest with you as well."

"I?"

"Yes, you! You bring that human into the very midst of the coven and you are surprised at the outcome?"

"You should have drained her life when I told you to!" Caius now felt the need to speak. I am surprised he's held his tongue for this long.

"Marcus, it is time for you to make your decision."

"Now? It is only fall!"

"I know what season it is. But in light of recent events Caius and I agree that is time for you to put an end to this…pastime of yours."

"No."

"Spoiled child!"

"Caius, be calm. Marcus, be reasonable. Felix's outburst is only the beginning. If the human remains unchanged in this environment any longer worse will happen. You know this."

-Silence-

"I will not allow dissension to corrupt our coven. You must choose now or I will choose for you."

-Growl-

"Bring the girl here, now, today. Caius and I will wait."

-I leave in silence-

There was nothing more to say on the matter. I could not argue with Aro; I cannot deny the truth. Something worse was inevitable. Already Chelsea has complained of feeling 'strained' as she controls the emotions of the coven. My cowardly resignation sickens me. I feel a lump in my throat as I open the door to the bedroom where I know Juliet awaits me on the other side. Just as I thought I could not feel worse about my hand being forced, there she sits on the bed holding a glass of milk looking more child-like than ever before. The lump in my throat swells and I swallow hard.

"Juliet, follow me." I fear my tone came off harsh, but it is too late for apologizes now.

As expected, Juliet quietly submits placing the glass of milk upon the nightstand and coming to my side. I can see the confusion in her eyes, but I do not attempt to relieve her worries, for it would be in vain.

In silence I lead the way to Aro's room where I must chose Juliet's fate. I open the chamber doors and enter first, leading Juliet to the center of the room where Aro and Caius stand waiting for us. I stop a few feet away from my brothers and Juliet remains by my side. Immediately, I hear her heart beat becoming more rapid and her breathing labored. _ She knows._

"So good to see you again, dear child!" Aro gives her a toothy smile as he welcomes her in a cheerful tone. His acting abilities are far superior to my own. "Introductions! This is our brother, Caius." True to nature, Caius gives a sincere snarl as his acknowledges Juliet's presence. I feel Juliet slightly shiver in response. "Pay him no mind. Caius is always…abrupt. Down to the task at hand, my dear, I am afraid we must revaluate your visit with us. I know we agreed till first winter, but, I fear certain…affairs have forced my hand. Marcus, have you made your decision?"

As soon as Aro addresses me, the two scenarios flood my mind. My senses go numb and my voice is silenced. _What am I to do?_

"I see." -heavy sigh- "Cauis, what say you?"

"We don't have room for another."

"Pox on you Caius!" My anger gets the better of me. Caius has no right to refuse Juliet.

"Peace brothers. Now Caius, of course we have room." Aro feigns his best soothing voice as he attempts to soften Caius' prickly demeanor.

"Do not patronize me! I am not a newborn to be nursed!" Apparently, Caius was in no mood to be cooperative.

More words are exchanged and soon we begin to quarrel. Caius always knows how to aggravate me and Aro plays the devil's advocate. Aro's devious words poison my patience. Eventually our verbal skirmish is interrupted by Juliet yelling, "Excuse me!" Who knows how long she must have tried to get our attention, or maybe she only cried aloud once, but for the moment she has the floor.

"Excuse me, but…don't I have a say?"

All three of us glance at each other before Aro speaks up. "Forgive us. Of course, how stupid of us, what say you child?"

"I…I wish to be…to have my life taken, please."

I hissed at her incredulous request. "You cannot be serious!" I did not try to mask my emotions on the matter.

"Be still, Marcus. She speaks truth. Juliet has the right to make this decision. That is, unless you have…" Aro wisely does not finish his sentence as I glare at him. "I thought not."

"Very well, let it be done already." Caius groans in irritation.

"No!" I yell defiantly.

"Come now, Marcus. Be reasonable." Aro was playing the mediator now.

"I wish to discuss alternative options." My refusal would not be quelled.

"There is none!" As expected, Caius was more than willing to challenge me.

"Peace, I pray you peace!" Aro's voice begins to rise.

Once again our bickering was silenced by Juliet shouting, "Please! Please, I only ask for it to be quick and done with, now." Tears began to fall down her cheeks and I feel an aching in my chest. _No, I cannot allow this. I will not abide her giving up her life._

"Brothers, leave us awhile and I swear I will give you a decision."

Caius is about to rebuff, but Aro stills his tongue with a gesture of his hand. "Very well. You have one hour." Aro leaves the room and Caius reluctantly follows. Once they are absent, I calmly address Juliet.

"Juliet, I know what just happened, what is occurring is incomprehensible**,** but I implore you to reconsider." Her eyes grow wide with shock, but before she speaks I continue. "Please, give me ear, there are alternatives…"

"No! I won't be a monster! To…feed off people is…"

"Yes, I know. But there is an alternative. Please, listen. Not all of our kind feed off humans. There is a minority of our kind that feed off animals."

"Animals?" I could see the apprehension in her eyes.

"Yes. I speak the truth. Juliet, I have not nor will I ever lie to you." I did not hold back in my pleadings. I had to amend to her decision, I just had to. After giving a more detailed explanation and giving an example of the Cullen clan that lived in the Americas, I began to see her reevaluating her thoughts.

"Okay. I believe you, but…to be changed into a…"

"A new person. A new life, Juliet. Just think you can start over. And you will be strong."

"Strong?"

"Yes; not just physically, but mentally and emotionally. You never become ill, never grow old and never be vulnerable. And, if you chose, you will be free to leave."

"Leave?!"

"Yes. No one has claim over you, Juliet. You have made no allegiances. You could leave and travel the world, or, if you wanted, seek out the Cullen clan. They would welcome you. They would be kind to you."

"They would?"

"Yes. I swear it. They would be loving towards you. Like a real family."

"A real family." It was not a question, but rather Juliet whispers the words as if they were a prayer.

"Juliet, please reconsider."

"Alright. I will. I will…think about it."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any of the Twilight characters. I only own Juliet.

AN: Thanks so much for reading and reviewing my story! You guys are awesome! Here's chapter 6 (it's a long one) hope you like it. There will be another update next weekend.

* * *

CHAPTER VI – CHANGED

The invisible vice that is clamped around my stomach begins to loosen a bit. Since Juliet did not say no, this gave me hope. For the rest of the hour we stood in silence, neither of us making eye contact and I did not press her further. I knew what an insurmountable decision she had to make in just a short time. The felting hour ended too quickly and soon enough I heard Aro and Caius approaching. Involuntarily my body tensed and straightened its stupor. I could feel Juliet's body stiffen as well; I wished my anxiety was not so obvious. We both stared at the doors waiting for Pluto himself to enter, which he did in his usual dramatic fashion.

"The hour has arrived I'm afraid. Child, have you made your decision?" Aro delivered his question with an inappropriate smile. Caius, predictably, stood at his side looking perturbed.

"Yes, Sir. I…I chose to be become…like you."

It did not surprise me that Juliet would not put a name to her request.

"Really?! I am pleased to hear that you have amended your previous choice."

Caius growls with disgust. Aro ignores Caius and moves towards Juliet with one hand stretched out. Immediately I place myself in front of Juliet.

"No! I will give her immortality."

"Curious?" A smug grin appears on Aro's face as he stops in silence contemplating my response. "As you wish, brother. Of course, you will not mind if Caius and I remain as witnesses."

This was not a question, I had no choice. It did not surprise me that Aro would not trust me to go through with the act. I nod in agreement. Slowly I turn to face Juliet. Her eyes are wet with pools of tears that will not fall. Her cheeks are flushed with fear and her hands are shaking with uncertainty. I feel a pang in my chest and I resist the urge to clutch my absent heart.

"Juliet, the act itself will be over quickly, but what follows, the transformation brings forth pain as the venom spreads throughout the body. The conversion will last two to three days. Do you understand?" Juliet simply nods.

Determined to be precise, without warning, I quickly engulf her neck and bite her. Immediately upon contact, Juliet's tears fall down her cheeks. As soon as I taste Juliet's blood my body is inflamed with ecstasy. Instantly, all my senses are ignited. Her scent fills my nostrils as I listen to her accelerated heart pumping the blood even faster, making the flavor sweeter. I taste the bitter, sweet tears as they coast down her neck entering the creases of my mouth. The mixture of her essence and blood is so tantalizing. My eyes roll back as I close my lids savoring the ribbons of blood that flow down my throat, coursing throughout my veins. It's as if her blood contains a siren that is beckoning me to devour every last drop. _No!_ _I must stop._ I scream at my flesh willing it into submission. I muster all of my self-control and release my grip. While she is still in shock I quickly bite both her wrists, hoping this will make the venom spread more rapidly causing the transformation to end sooner. As I hoped, Juliet faints from the loss of blood and I collect her into my arms.

"Good. You may take your leave now." Dismissing me with the wave of his hand, Aro and Caius part away giving me room to exit.

With great haste, I leave this forsaken room and head to my chambers. I know Juliet will awaken soon by the burning the venom causes. Gently I place her on the bed and put a pillow underneath her head. Moments later the inevitable occurs as Juliet awakes screaming in agony as the invisible fire envelops her body. All I can do now is watch; helpless and worthless. I can give her no relief, no escape. The passing hours are excruciating as she cries out to me for help; to kill her; to put out the fire. The madness of guilt begins to eat away at me. _ What have I done? How could I have wished for this? _With each passing hour, my feebleness becomes more apparent. My resolve weakens and I reach my breaking point. Watching Juliet go through the change has resurrected memories, memories that I cannot bear. My cowardice thoughts get the better of me and I flee the room. All I can think of is that I need to get away, far away.

Felix POV

My eyes are fixated on the empty wall in the direction of the west wing. Even though it is like the buzzing of a bee, I can hear every cry Juliet makes. Her torment fills me with sympathy and my feet burn to run to her aide. But, what really infuriates me is having to stand here idle at Aro's side like a lap dog. Of course I know why Aro demanded my presence. To keep an eye on me and keep me away from Juliet.

"By the gods! Will that creature ever shut up!"

"Be still, brother. You know very well the human cannot control herself. Queen's Rook to h8."

Caius growls softly with agitation as he tries to concentrate on the chess board.

Repulsion; that is what I feel right now as I stand here aimlessly watching Aro and Caius play their stupid game. "My Lord, may I take my leave?"

Aro does not acknowledge me in the slightest, rather continues studying the board as Caius makes his move. Taking more time than necessary, Aro finally answers me but his eyes never leave the board, "For what purpose?"

Unsure how to answer, instead I approach Aro and clear my throat. Slowly, Aro pries his eyes away from the board and makes eye contact. I hold out my hand, to which Aro gladly accepts. Momentarily he closes his eyes as he reads my thoughts then an impish grin appears on his face but quickly vanishes. As he opens his eyes, he releases my hand and addresses me, "Do you comprehend the consequences of the path you are about to take?"

"Yes."

"Felix, I will not be able to intervene again."

"I understand."

Giving a heavy sign, Aro grants my wish. "Very well. Off with you."

"Thank you, my lord." Bowing, I exit backwards, then once at the doors I fly away to Juliet.

My feet cannot carry me fast enough as her screams grow louder by the second. Then, as I approach the foyer I stop dead in my tracks as reality sets in. _Marcus!_ Surely he would be guarding her, like always. With stealth, I climb up one of the supporting beams overhead and strain my ears for Marcus. Within minutes my questions are answered as I hear him running up to the rooftop exiting the premises. I laugh to myself: _What a milksop! His stupidity shall be my gain._ I seize the opportunity laid before me and enter Marcus' chambers.

As expected, I find Juliet laying on the bed writhing in agnoy. Her face is covered in sweat and contorted from the pain. Quickly I go to the water basin on the dresser and wet a cloth. Cautiously I walk towards Juliet. Even though I know in this state she most likely will not notice my presence, I do not want to chance starling her. Carefully, I place the wet cloth upon her forehead and begin to wipe her whole face. Eventually her body registers the wetness of the cloth and her eyes begin to open. They are bloodshot and clouded; the venom is destroying her nerve endings. Her eyes scan the ceiling above her then she turns to me. Right away I can tell she is disoriented. After wiping away the sweat, I replace the cloth in the basin. Then, pull a chair next to the bed.

"I know you probably can't hear me very well, but I mean you no harm."

As predicted, she doesn't acknowledge me. The pain has clouded her senses. Quickly, I take out the vile of morphine that I had Gianna bring to me from my pocket and give her a high dose. I know the fever will eventually burn up the morphine, but it should help. To my great joy, Juliet's cries gradually quiet down to whimpering then to heavy panting. Blinking rapidly, Juliet begins to relax her eyes and focuses on me.

"I just gave you some morphine, for the pain. It won't last long, but it should help some."

Juliet doesn't speak, but I didn't expect her too. I remember when I changed. The fire never subsides early; you have to endure the entire trial. She probably still feels the flames, but most likely the morphine has numbed the bond shattering feeling of your insides exploding. I wet the cloth again and wipe her face. Her once vibrant sapphire eyes are now dulled to a gray color. Again, I feel unexplained sympathy for her.

"So, strange. I remember when my mother used to care for me this way. I was ill a lot as a child. Funny how the tables turned when I became a young man. I nursed my mother till she died."

Juliet stares at me blankly as I candidly tell my pathetic human story. I don't know why I'm being so forthcoming. Maybe it's because I know most likely she won't remember any of this. Yes, that must be it. Her gray eyes stay focused on me but her face is unresponsive. Suddenly I realize how I will never see those cerulean eyes of hers ever again. Feeling a sense of loss at that realization, I sigh heavily as I continue to dab her face with the wet cloth, then I move the cloth to her arms.

"When my mother was ill I used to sing to her. Mother always said I had a great voice. I know it would have pleased her greatly if I had made a profession in singing, but it was not meant to be. Shall…shall I sing for you?" Immediately I feel foolish. _What the hell is she going to say?_

As I look to Juliet, her eyes begin to roll back and her lids close. _She is going unconscious. Good. Hopefully she will be able to sleep._ Again, I feel the itching to sing to her. Rationalizing that she will not remember, I give in to my shameful desire. Recalling my mother's favorite Italian lullaby, I softly serenade to the sleeping Juliet. I continue to dab her with the wet cloth as I sing. I am shocked at how content I feel singing. It is not till now that I remember I have not sung since I was a human. But, this blissful moment has come to an end as my ears pick up Marcus' footsteps descending the stairwell. I look to the window and see that the morning sun is rising. Quickly I return the cloth to the basin and leave. I remind myself that I will have my moment with Juliet soon enough, but now is not the time.

Marcus POV

I take my time descending the staircase. Feeding has agreed with me and my nerves have settled. Now my tension is replaced by angst. I gave Juliet my word that I would remain at her side and now when she needed me the most what did I do, I left. _Quiet! Do not allow yourself to be weak. _As I struggle with my fractured thoughts, I suddenly realize Juliet is no longer screaming. Dread fills my mind and I rush to the chamber. Immediately upon seeing her lying unconscious relief washes over me. _Good, she has managed to sleep._ Following my relief my senses pick up a foreign scent. _Felix!_ Even thinking his name erupts my anger. I scan the room for signs of his presence. His scent is heavily concentrated by the bed. _ What was he doing here? No, I cannot be distracted now!_ Forcing myself to put aside my quarrel with Felix, I resolve to focus on Juliet and quietly take my seat on the large armchair by the doorway to keep watch; as I have done so many times in these past months. Unfortunately, her slumber does not last long and she awakens moaning in pain.

Over the next two days Juliet endures the torture of the change. However, as the venom slowly begins to disperse throughout her body, her cries lessen by each passing hour. My eyes marvel as her body transforms into a hardened skeleton and her skin's pigmentation pales to a translucent state. I watch as all her human markings and blemishes begin to fade away. I see that the small cluster of freckles that once masked her face have now vanished; any symmetrical differences in her limps are erased; the small crescent scar on her left elbow has disappeared; and lastly, I realize as I gaze at her closed lids, never again shall I see her once brilliant sapphire eyes. A heavy sigh escapes my lips as I contemplate the reality of her choice.

In the last hours of the transformation, Juliet becomes still and silent. I feel myself becoming anxious as I know this is the end and soon Juliet will awaken as a newborn vampire. Within an instant the wait is over as Juliet's eyes flash open and she immediately crouches with her back against the wall while still on the bed. Her crimson eyes burn at me with hunger, showing no sign of recognition. Her face is grimaced in a feral snarl, her lips moist with venom, as she hisses with rage. Her posture is that of a wild animal; devoid of all humanity. Her hands are shaped into claws ready to tear flesh. Seeing the reality before me, I cannot help but think: _This not my Juliet._ _What have I done?!_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any of the Twilight characters. I only own Juliet.

AN: Thanks you guys for still reading my story!! I love the reviews!! Here's chapter 7. Kinda short but more to come next weekend. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

CHAPTER VII – NEWBORN

Juliet remains in attack stance, coiled like a snake ready to spring, yet she does not move. Instead she stays crouched snarling at me, her eyes black with hunger. Fear must be the source of her hesitation, or maybe she has retained some control. _Perhaps I can reach her._ Hoping against hope, I slowly rise from my chair till I'm standing, but do not approach her.

"Do not be afraid, Juliet. You are safe here. It is me, Marcus."

I put my hands up showing submission and keep my voice calm. To my dismay she does not respond. I quickly remind myself that this is to be expected. Juliet is disoriented and her newborn instincts have taken over.

"Juliet, please try to remember me." As I keep talking to her I see her mouth beginning to soften shut and her jaw relax. "Juliet, no one will harm you. I will never harm you."

Blinking rapidly, I see the conflict in her face. Obviously she is trying to recall the most recent events before the change. Then I see a glimpse of the former Juliet beginning to resurface, but signs of distress are visible on her face. Swiftly her hands fly to her throat as she moans in pain.

"The thirst is causing the burning in your throat. Juliet, you must feed. Wait here. I will return." With all my strength I fly to the storage unit and remove several bags of blood from the cooler then return to the room.

As anticipated, upon opening the door Juliet is in a defensive stance again. She has not learned to differentiate by scent yet. "Juliet, it is alright. It is me, Marcus. It is alright." Again, my voice is low and soothing.

I do not advance in step until she completely releases from her stance. I wait till she finally melts into a sitting position upon the bed, then I slowly walk towards her. "Here I have brought you sustenance. You must drink."

I toss her a bag of blood. Of course she catches it with ease; her reflexes are acute now. At first Juliet stares in confusion but within seconds her sense of smell instructs her to feed. Juliet bites the bag and drains its contents within minutes. Without hesitation I throw her another and another until her thirst is appeased. I allow her to consume all the bags and maintain my distance so as not to alarm her. I wait for her to regain her state of mind. I watch as her unnecessary breathing begins to slow down; her eyes fade back to a scarlet; and her body language softens. I am comforted as Juliet is the one to break the silence.

"I do not remember much. I try but…" Juliet does not finish her sentence. Her voice is ragged. It is hard for her to explain herself. She bends over, grabbing the side of her head with one hand as if to physically will her mind to cooperate. Her inner conflict is painfully obvious and my heart swells with sympathy.

I try to make my voice comforting, but I cannot tell if my tone is appropriate; I fear I am sorely out of practice. "It is normal to feel…confused. Over time you may remember more."

Juliet is still grasping her head with her eyes clinched shut as she responds, "May?"

"Yes. For many of our kind, human memories are lost. Only fragments are recovered." Again my delivery seems inadequate to me, but since her response is not hostile or sorrowful, I see this as a good sign.

Juliet begins to raise her head as she softly utters, "I see." Decisively, Juliet turns to head to face me, crimson eyes boring into my own. Her facial expressions are indifferent, but calm.

I cannot help but ask the obvious, "Do you feel better?"

Her face is still composed and her voice is steady. "Yes. Thank you. I…I am sorry for earlier."

"No need for apologizes. I expected it."

"You did?"

"Yes. It is normal to react that way. Most likely you will repeat such behavior. Your emotions are amplified, you see. In addition, the hunger, the burning in your throat, it will be constant for sometime. You will need to feed frequently." In response to my last statement Juliet shakes her head angrily.

"No! I will not feed upon humans, no!" Her voice is booming and instantly she displays rage. Her hands roll into fists and suddenly her right hand flies into the nearby wall causing a hole. The shock at her new found strength rattles Juliet melting away her fury. She stares in complete surprise at the damage it has caused. She examines her unharmed hand in disbelief. After retrieving her hand out of the wall, she responds with her head bowed. "I…I am sorry…I…"

"It is alright, Juliet. Never mind the wall." Her head is still bowed and her eyes are furrowed. "Julie, look at me." My voice is firm but gentle. She slowly obeys as she turns to face me. "Juliet, I respect your choice to not feed upon humans, but understand that for the next six months the thirst will be unbearable. Animal blood will only lessen the hunger not satisfy it."

"I don't care. I will not kill people." This time she contains her anger but her tone is filled with venom.

"Please, be calm Juliet. You misunderstand my explanation as grounds for an argument. Nay, I will not attempt to change your mind. I simply want to prepare you for what lies ahead; to understand the full wait of your decision. You will be in pain. Understand?"

"Yes."

"I do not want to see you in pain. Will you accept bagged blood that I will acquire from a donor bank?"

"Donor? Acquire?"

"Yes. There is a devotee that works in a hospital where they store donated blood and synthetic blood. This is used as a last resort. Will you accept this option?"

"I will consider it."

"Thank you."

As the conversation ends, Juliet begins examining her new vampire body. Like an infant who has just discovered that they possess hands and toes, Juliet stares in awe at her rejuvenated form. Her eyes wonder aimlessly as her heightened senses soak in all the neighboring sounds and scents. I cannot help but feel warm at this display of innocence and I find myself watching her. Then, suddenly, Juliet's attention is focused on me.

"Why do you stare?"

Aghast at my obvious leering, I involuntarily clear my throat, "No reason." I advert my eyes taking her remark as call for discomfort. Then to my surprise I feel her eyes upon me. "Now why are you staring?"

"Because you look…different…yet the same." Juliet is completely unabashed and continues in her gaze.

Curiously I feel an itching throughout my entire body as her eyes seem to project a physical burning upon my skin. I try to mask my discomfort and respond with facts. "Your new vision is…clearer now, more advanced."

"Yes, it is."

I realize that Juliet's expression is no longer neutral nor inquisitive; rather she appears to be enthralled. I find myself swallowing hard and my throat feels tight. I can only assume that my uneasiness is obvious, but Juliet's gaze does not leave me. On the contrary, her eyes advance to slowly appraising my entire body. The itching intensifies and suddenly I feel a wave of insecurity as she persists in gawking at me. The harsh reality that she is no longer human is made apparent to me yet again as her expression alters to rapacious. Needless to say I do not appreciate being perceived as prey.

"You must be thirsty. I will return." Quickly I take my leave. Juliet does not make a sound or sign of recognition as I exit the room. Her eyes follow me out the door, burning into my back. I feel a strange sensation in my stomach and my head feels light. _What is wrong with me?_ I quickly ignore these feelings and run to retrieve more blood bags for Juliet.

1


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any of the Twilight characters. I only own Juliet.

AN: Yes, finally I have updated!. My apologies for the delay; writer's block and life got me distracted. I know this chapter is short but the following chapters will be longer. Hope this wets your appetite, and thanks again for those of you who haven't given up on me.

* * *

CHAPTER VIII – THROUGH NEWBORN EYES

[POV Juliet]

Pain. All I feel is pain and all I see is darkness. For some reason my eyes wont' work. My limbs are unresponsive, but then my entire body feels like its on fire. I try to scream but this pit that I'm in drowns out my cries. _I want to die! Please let me die!_ After what seems like an eternity I am finally released. I feel like I've fallen from a four story house. Suddenly it feels like millions of ants are crawling underneath my skin as I begin to feel my limbs again. Slowly, more out of fear than inability, I open my eyes and I see light; a ceiling. _Where am I? _ _What happened to me? _ But before I can even attempt to answer myself, my brain tells me there's danger and commands my body to protect itself. My body reacts without my instruction. I am barely conscious of my actions. Everything is moving so fast I feel nauseous and my nostrils burn. I scan my surroundings and find that I am in a room. Then I see the source of my threat; a male figure sitting across from me. Without choice I obey the foreign voice screaming inside. _Defend! _Fear engulfs me. _Who is this intruder? Where am I? What happened to me? _As I stare down my opponent he begins to rise from his perch. _No, stay away!_ Fear engulfs me. Suddenly I hear myself hissing like a crazed mountain lion and feel something hard against my back. Vaguely I realize I'm against a wall on top of a bed. Then the male begins to speak to me. He calls me a name. Juliet. My name? _Yes, my name. Marcus._ Yes, I know him. I try to draw upon memories but none come to my aid; my mind is clouded. Broken images flash through my mind. It makes no sense. Nothing makes sense. Then suddenly I am attacked from within. Fiery acid sears through my esophagus. I grasp my throat vainly trying to locate the source. The male speaks to me again, but I cannot listen. So much pain. _No, not again!_ I do not even notice Marcus' departure.

I struggle with my new found pain trying to quell it: swallowing continuously, controlled breathing; contracting the throat muscles; but nothing works. Then I hear footsteps and my brain refocuses on this new noise ignoring the pain, for now. Immediately my body takes a defensive position. I don't know why something tells me I cannot be found in a weakened state. A man enters the room, but it is not until he speaks that my brain begins to respond. _Marcus_. _Yes, Marcus is safe._ I coax my body to relax. Slowly my body cooperates with me and I sit upon the bed. _A bed, yes, I know this bed. I know this room._ As soon as the realization escapes my thoughts, an object is thrown at me. Before my hesitation gives birth, my nostrils are assaulted with the most delicious smell I've ever encountered. My mouth waters with hunger and immediately attack the bag consuming its contents. As the liquid flows through my body, a welcomed wave of relief washes over me. The burning in my throat begins to lessen and my head feels lighter, clearer.

As I suck the last drop from the container, a duplicate is thrown to me from my visitor. Again my body reacts for me and I repeat the consumption several more times. Eventually the burning disappears and I feel absolutely sated. My muscles soften and I finally feel a mastery over my flesh. With this peace comes recognition. More images flash within my mind: faces, sounds, smells. There are too many holes to make sense of it all. But, Marcus is always there. _Marcus is my friend. Yes, I am Juliet._ The grand hall with Aro and Caius. Marcus embracing me, no, biting me, changing me. With great effort I find my voice.

"I do not remember much. I try but…" My frustration takes over and I grasp my head trying to get a handle on my stress. There are so many questions and I have no answers; answers that I should know. _Why don't I know myself?!_ Then I hear his voice again; Marcus.

"It is normal to feel…confused. Over time you may remember more."

I close my eyes as he speaks to me. "May?"

"Yes. For many of our kind, human memories are lost. Only fragments are recovered." 

_So, it is true I am no longer human._ "I see." Feeling more composed, I sit up and face Marcus.

"Do you feel better?"

I detect concern in his voice but I cannot be sure. Suddenly shame floods my senses as I realize that moments earlier I tried to attack him, my friend, and my creator. "Yes. Thank you. I…I am sorry for earlier."

"No need for apologizes. I expected it."

I am appalled by his reply. "You did?!"

"Yes. It is normal to react that way. Most likely you will repeat such behavior. Your emotions are amplified, you see. In addition, the hunger, the burning in your throat, it will be constant for some time. You will need to feed frequently."

At hearing the word "feed" a flood of memories pour out. Flashes of several people, innocent people, being attacked. There's blood everywhere; men and women are screaming. Anger I did not know I possessed erupts from within. "No! I will not feed upon humans, no!" My voice does not sound like my own, and without warning my fist flies through the nearby wall. I flinch at the crash of stones crumbling around my arm. I stare silently in fear anticipating the pain of injury, but it never comes. Instead, as the dust fades I find my hand to be unharmed. _What...how? _ "I…I am sorry…I…"

Marcus tries to reassure me. "It is alright, Juliet. Never mind the wall." 

_What have I become? This anger is not familiar to me. This is not me! _ Again it is Marcus' voice that brings me back to reality.

"Juliet, look at me." Slowly I make myself obey and look into his eyes; his soft ruby eyes. "Juliet, I respect your choice to not feed upon humans, but understand that for the next six months the thirst will be unbearable. Animal blood will only lessen the hunger not satisfy it."

I will not waiver. I take deep breathes trying to stay calm. "I don't care. I will not kill people."

"Please, be calm Juliet. You misunderstand my explanation as grounds for an argument. Nay, I will not attempt to change your mind. I simply want to prepare you for what lies ahead; to understand the full weight of your decision. You will be in pain. Understand?"

Pain, yes I know pain. I do not wish for it, but I will gladly accept it if it means avoiding the monster from my memories. "Yes."

"I do not want to see you in pain. Will you accept bagged blood that I will acquire from a donor bank?"

Marcus' words sound sincere but his face is emotionless. "Donor? Acquire?"

"Yes. There is a devotee that works in a hospital where they store donated blood and synthetic blood. This is used as a last resort. Will you accept this option?"

Option, I wonder if that is true. It is obvious Marcus is firm in his resolve to…care for me. _ Care for me? _ "I will consider it."

"Thank you."

It is obvious that this conversation has ended as Marcus' body stiffens and moves away from me. Diverting my attention, my eyes wandered down to my hands lying in my lap. Suddenly I remember my hand breaking the wall and I began examining it. My skin seems to almost glow in the indoor light. My skins looks like baby skin; imperfections gone. My eyes trail along my arms which look rounder, tighter. Then I almost gasp when I realize the scar on my elbow is gone. _Impossible! _Then like a switch turning on, suddenly I hear and smell everything! I feel a light breeze flow in from a crack in the south wall. I smell the scent of salty pastries and tomatoes coming from outside the walls. I hear the footsteps of people walking on cobblestones; vendors conversing with customers; children laughing. I can hear everything! It is unbelievable. Then I feel a cold twinge go down my back. Someone is watching me. I turn to the source; Marcus.

"Why do you stare?"

"No reason."

Marcus quickly breaks his gaze from me. I don't know how but I can sense his embarrassment, which catches my attention. To my further surprise I find myself painfully aware of just how beautiful Marcus is. My memories of him are similar but nothing in comparison to what I see before me now. Marcus eventually acknowledges my gaze.

"Now why are you staring?"

"Because you look…different…yet the same." I can feel his tension but I find his insecurity no more than a side note. I cannot help but drink him in with my eyes.

"Your new vision is…clearer now, more advanced."

"Yes, it is." Again my voice sounds foreign to me; I wonder if I'll ever get used to it. I push aside my worries as a new scent enters the room. Weakness. Yes, Marcus is uncomfortable with me staring at him. To my surprise I find myself enjoying this; feeding off this shift in power. Marcus avoids my gaze as I feel my eyes burning at him. I'm not surprise that eventually Marcus excuses himself.

"You must be thirsty. I will return."

Quickly Marcus exits the room, almost too quickly. I cannot help by smile at his flight. I can't believe I made him that uneasy. I laugh to myself. But my amusement is cut short as my eyes fall upon the empty plastic bags on the bed. I read the label and gasp. Out of habit my hand flies to my mouth and my eyes begin to tremble. _Plasma. Blood. Human blood. I drank human blood. No! _I didn't even think twice when Marcus threw the bags to me. They smelled so good. I cradle my head as I'm consumed by guilt. _How could I?_ I try to calm myself down. I'm not human anymore; it's not my fault; I didn't know any better. I know better now. Now that I know the smell, I can work on controlling myself. I can do this. My little internal pep talk seems to be working as I feel the tremors subsiding. I close my eyes and take deep breaths. _Yes, I will be better. I will not become a monster._


End file.
